


¿Vale la Pena?

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Christmas Requests 2017 [3]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Kaya (Musician), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: (This fanfic is in Spanishs, however there's an English translation here->http://archiveofourown.org/works/13131009)Kamijo ha sacrificado muchas cosas para obtener lo que desea. Sin embargo tendrá que analizar si perder a su familia es un precio que esté dispuesto a pagar.





	¿Vale la Pena?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Is it Worth it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131009) by [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3)



> Esta es mi tercera Christmas Request del 2017! Estoy publicándolo desde ahora ya que luego voy a tener demasiado que hacer, tomenlo como un "Regalo de Navidad Adelantado" En fin, esta historia fue escrita para una amiga que solicitó que escribiera el fic en Español. Espero que te guste y que haya logrado cumplir con tus expectativas! Feliz Navidad! :3 El prompt se encuentra en las notas finales para no hacer spoiler.

_“Si sigues actuando de ese modo… vas a terminar perdiendo a quienes más amas…”_

Las últimas palabras de Kaya al despedirse resonaron por enésima vez en el cerebro del rubio; así que suspiró intentando volver a concentrarse en la hoja en blanco frente a sus ojos.

“Debería haber terminado con esto ya…” Kamijo se dijo a sí mismo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Tenía que terminar pronto su nueva entrega, pero aun no tenía un buen título y su mente se rehusaba a cooperar simplemente obligándolo a repasar todo aquello que no le había salido bien últimamente.

El elegante rubio suspiró mientras observaba su fino reloj de escritorio marcando la hora. Cada vez era más tarde y la fotografía de Hizaki en el marco de plata al lado del reloj parecía reprochárselo.

“Tú no me hables…” dijo bajando la fotografía. Se sentía molesto. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Antes al menos podría haber ido a casa y hablar con su esposo para distraerse. O incluso revisar las tareas de su hijo o intentar animarle a aprender algo nuevo. Ahora cuando volvía a casa sólo podía percibir el silencioso reproche de Hizaki por no haber querido a poyar a su hijo cuando este anunció que quería ser cantante como su padre.

Zin no parecía notarlo. Quizá era demasiado tierno y dulce para su propia conveniencia. Aunque siendo honesto le habría dolido que su propio hijo tomara lados con su madre.

“A quien engaño… seguramente lo hizo…” se dijo sonriendo con ironía. Después de todo Hizaki y el habían acordado tomar una pausa en Versailles para dedicarse a otras cosas, y justo en ese momento Zin había decidido que quería incursionar en la música.

“Si hubiera esperado a que yo tuviera tiempo…” Kamijo comentó a nadie en particular mientras trazaba algunas líneas sin sentido en su hoja. “Lo habría apoyado… pero estaba ocupado… no tengo tiempo para esto aún ahora…”

Después de todo, su carrera como solista había estado esperando desde que Versailles había iniciado. Este era su momento y tenía derecho a molestarse con que su familia lo dejara de lado.

“¿Vas a ser capaz de competir contra tu propio hijo?” Hizaki había preguntado al ver que Kamijo no apoyaría a Zin.

“No será una competencia, todos sabemos que soy mejor que el…” Kamijo respondió sin siquiera volver su vista a Hizaki.

Quizá había sido injusto, pero aun así su orgullo no le permitiría admitirlo frente a ambos. Recordaba aun claramente como Hizaki le había reprochado mas adelante por producir a Sui cuando le había dado la espalda a Zin.

“Debes pensar que es mejor que tu propio hijo para que estés tan interesado en el…” el guitarrista había comentado una mañana mientras servía café para ambos.

“Es un chico talentoso… se verá bien en mis eventos…” Kamijo había respondido encendiendo luego el noticiero para no tener que discutir más el asunto.

Después de todo tendría a Kaya y a Sui entre sus artistas. Eso le daría aun más popularidad. Sin embargo había un pequeño fallo en su plan. Después de todo no a todos les gustaba verse como adornos de alguien más.

¿O quizá les había exigido demasiado? Suspiró pensativo, volviendo a las últimas palabras que escuchó de Kaya antes de que este se marchara. Parecía muy triste cuando le había entregado su carta de renuncia. Le habría gustado detenerlo e intentar llegar a un arreglo, pero su orgullo no lo había permitido.

Todo había empeorado días después cuando Sui también le había dicho que se iría. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a donde.

Suspiró nuevamente, levantándose por un vaso de agua y bebiéndolo lentamente mientras se estiraba. Observando nuevamente el reloj. No iba a terminar su trabajo por más que se esforzara. Su cerebro y su corazón simplemente no estaban en eso hoy.

Decidiendo dejar su orgullo de lado un poco marcó el número de Hizaki, yendo a uno de los mullidos sofás de su oficina, dejándose caer en este.

“¡Papá!” la voz de Zin se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

“Hola Zin…” respondió sintiéndose culpable. El chico siempre parecía tan feliz de escucharlo o verlo. Siempre diciendo que quería ser como el algún día. Quizá era mala idea. “¿Está tu madre?”

“Oh, si… está en la cocina… ¿vendrás a cenar?” Zin preguntó levantándose para ir en busca de Hizaki.

“Quizá…” Kamijo suspiró.

“¿Estás bien?” Zin se sintió preocupado por el tono de voz del mayor.

“Estoy bien… sólo un poco cansado…” Kamijo dijo.

“Aquí está mamá…” Zin entonces entregó el teléfono a Hizaki. “Es papá… dile que venga a cenar, hace días que no lo veo…”

“Lo intentaré…” Hizaki se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. “¿Hola?” la voz de Hizaki, antes siempre tan cálida hacia él, ahora parecía distante y fría. No comprendía como Zin no lo había notado aun. Todas esas noches quedándose fuera de casa por “Trabajo” seguro habrían hecho a cualquiera dudar. “¿Kamijo?”

“Hizaki…” Kamijo habló finalmente, siendo traído de vuelta a la realidad al escuchar su nombre.

“¿Ocurre algo?” Hizaki sonaba preocupado por un momento dándole esperanzas al rubio.

“Hmm… yo…” el vocalista no sabía cómo empezar. “Puede ser que… no me haya estado portando muy bien últimamente…” admitió al fin.

“¿Ah sí?” Hizaki respondió con un leve tinte de sarcasmo. “¿Que te hace pensarlo?”

“Hmm… alguien… dijo algo que realmente no quiero que suceda…” Kamijo sintió las palabras de Kaya resonar una vez más en su cerebro.

“¿A dónde fuiste a meterte ahora en busca de inspiración?” Hizaki preguntó algo divertido por las palabras del rubio.

“A ningún lado… estoy en la oficina…” Kamijo hizo un puchero. “Crees que… quizá…”

“¿Vendrás a cenar?” Hizaki interrumpió, suponía que el orgullo del rubio estaba sufriendo lo suficiente intentando hacer una oferta de paz así que lo ayudaría un poco.

“¿Quieres que llegue?” Kamijo se atrevió a preguntar.

“Zin se alegrará mucho de verte…” Hizaki respondió.

“Oh… lo sé… ¿pero te alegrarás tu?” el rubio insistió.

“Ven y compruébalo… Haré tu espagueti favorito…” el guitarrista ofreció.

“Bien… ahí estaré…” Kamijo sonrió levantándose del sillón y comenzando a tomar sus cosas. “Los amo a ambos…” dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

Esperaba que aun no fuera tarde para recuperar a su familia, así que con eso en mente se apresuró a salir de la oficina con rumbo a casa.

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Banda: Versailles/Jupiter/Kaya/David  
> -Pairing: ninguno  
> \- Kinks: ninguno  
> -Clasificación: PG  
> -Prompts: Kamijo y Jupiter son una familia. Kamijo es el malvado padre y Zin es el chico de corazón puro. Hizaki quiere apoyar a Zin y por eso crea Jupiter mientras que a Kamijo no le importa y se concentra en su propia carrera. Puedes incluir que Kamijo decidió apoyar a Sui en vez de a su propio hijo, Zin.  
> -Petición especial: Escríbelo en Español!


End file.
